Rise of the Dark Rangers
This story takes place after Shadow Borg turns good and joins the Beetleborgs. Just when Tommy had his hands on the crystal and was about to smash it Lord Zedd fires his staff at Tommy setting off a flurry of explosions behind him but the Green Ranger held on to the crystal intent on carry out his mission it was then Goldar appeared and fired a stream of fireballs from his sword again he missed and Tommy still had a hold of the crystal but Lord Zedd didnt and electrocuted him with his lightning the Green Ranger cried in pain as the current surged through him Goldar continued firing at him their combined powers triggered a massive explosion that launched him 10 feet into the air and came crashing down to earth Goldar flew up and retrieved the crystal before it could fall and returned it to his master. "Ah, thank you Goldar. And now let the Dark Rangers be born!" Lord Zedd said as he zapped the crystal with his energy. "Nooo!" the injured Tommy yelled. The emerald energy struck the costumed teenagers turing thier crude uniforms into honest to God Ranger suits. The suits were black with colored diamonds on thier chests and backs with a metallic "Z" in the center diamond. Thier gloves and boots were black with colored triangles and colored arm and leg bands. The belts were brightly colored with a blaster and holster. Their morphers were nearly identical to thier counterparts with the inscription 'Mighty Morphin Dark Rangers' with Lord Zedd's insignia for the Power Coin and wore the same helmets as the originals the only exception was that the Red Ranger's helmet had a black stripe as the top. Tommy looked on in horror at the new team of evil Rangers. The new Rangers posed and flexed thier muscles and let out a martial arts yell. "This wasnt suppose to happen." he said. "Oh but it has Green Ranger and thanks to your energy, my Dark Rangers will destroy your friends and I will rule the world!" Lord Zedd yelled triumph raising his arms in the air. "This is not good." he said. Back at the Command Center the rest of his compatriots looked on in horror at the viewing globe, as did Shadow Borg, Blue Stinger, Green Hunter, and Red Striker. "Oh no." Kim said her hands clapped over his mouth. "You got to be kidding me." said Zach. "I didnt think it was possible." said Trini. "What now?" Billy asked. "I dont know." Jason said. "Alpha teleport him back." "Yes Zordon." Alpha 5 said. And teleported him back before anything worse could happen. "Tommy!" Kim said putting her hand to his face. "You guys I'm so sorry." he said. "You did your best." Billy assured him. "We should have been there." Jason said. "No there wasnt anything anyone could have done to prevent it." Zordon said. Jason and the others turned to Zordon. "So what can we do now?" he asked. "For the time we'll have to wait until Lord Zedd makes his move." he told them. "But we cant just wait for him to attack!" Tommy said. "Tommy." Trini said touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry but until we know what his motives are we have to wait." the great wizard said. "We already know what his motives are, he's going to destroy the city!" said Jason. "I'm sorry." said Zordon. A sigh of discontent could be heard from the Rangers. "Ohh, Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi." said Alpha. Category:Fan Fiction